


Do You Want to be My Lover?

by spiders_stars



Series: Do You Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared couldn’t possibly be more lucky, having the perfect little Jensen as his own, even if he sometimes has to reassure his boy just how deep his feelings run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to be My Lover?

The heat pressing against his side brought a smile to his lips and Jared stretched out, curling his toes down into the mattress and squeezing the thin body tucked against his side. This was just the absolute perfect way to wake up; he’d only gotten to experience it a few times and as far as Jared was concerned, this could be his life forever and he’d be okay with that. 

“Mmmorning,” Jensen dragged out the word, his lips pressed to Jared’s neck, arm squeezing tight around his middle. “Love sleeping in your arms, Daddy.”

Jared moaned softly and rolled over the boy, pinning him down into the bed, hands running up thin arms until he held Jensen’s wrists pinned above his head. “Love it, too. Almost as much as I love when you call me Daddy.”

The smile on Jensen’s face was familiar, just a little shy, bright and shining like he couldn’t believe he was really lucky enough to have this. “I know. Good thing I really enjoy calling you that, huh?”

Chuckling quietly Jared dipped in to kiss his young - _really_ young - lover, rolling his hips down in a slow grind. “Got a gift for you,” he breathed into the kiss, smiling playing across his lips as Jensen moaned and arched up into him. “You want it?”

“God, yes,” Jensen gasped, digging his fingers into Jared’s hair and holding tightly. 

“It’s not that kind of gift,” Jared murmured and grinned as he pulled back from Jensen, dragging his hands down the thin lithe body as he crawled down off the foot of the bed. “It’s a real gift, in a bag and bow and everything. I was going to give it to you last night but you sort of tackled me the minute you stepped in the front door.”

“Oh yeah, blame it all on me,” Jensen huffed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his legs to pull them up to his chest. “Because you weren’t throwing me up against the wall and stripping me before I could even say hello.”

Jared stopped in the midst of digging through the closet, turning to look over his shoulder and smirk at Jensen. He liked this Jensen, the one that had warmed up over the last few weeks together, and he still really liked the shy little sweet Jensen he got every now and then. Jared was, without a doubt, the luckiest fucking guy on earth. “Not my fault those lips of yours just scream for a cock to wrap around. And you know how much I like to ensure you’ve got exactly what you want.”

“I do, you spoil me.” Jensen grinned and bounced forward, sliding up to his hands and knees, heedless of his bare body. “Now, where’s my gift?”

Tipping his head back, Jared laughed and grabbed the bag at the bottom of his closet, hurrying back across the room and jumping on the bed beside his young lover. Sometimes it seemed like Jensen brought out the real kid in him - even more than his arcade job, which was kind of the ultimate grown up kid job. “Here you go.”

“You’re perfect.” Jensen clutched the bag to his chest, leaning forward to kiss Jared, the touch rapidly deepening as Jensen crawled across his lap, slipping his tongue forward.

Jared moaned and slipped his arms around Jensen, dragging him closer and sucking on the boy’s tongue. “Or we can just do this.”

“You’re crazy, I want my present.” Jensen laughed and broke from the kiss, staying on Jared’s lap as he pulled at the tissue paper and lifted out the first item inside. Which happened to be a long blonde wig. Jensen’s brows rose in confusion but Jared simply gestured to the bag with his chin. “What is it?”

“Patience. Keep opening and you’ll see.” Jared let his arms loop loosely around Jensen’s middle, dipping in to kiss along the boy’s neck.

The next thing Jensen pulled out was a pair of white knee-high socks, then a plaid tie that had Jensen gasping. “Jared... you didn’t.”

As Jensen lifted the pleated plaid skirt from the bag, Jared smirked and sat back slightly, eyeing the pleased flush on his young lover’s face. “Well I thought you deserved a proper Halloween costume, one that fit better. Main Street is doing the Halloween block party in the stores again this year. I thought it would be kind of amazing if you came trick-or-treating through the arcade.”

“Yeah?” Jensen’s cheeks were flushed as he fingered the plaid material, dragging his tongue along his lips. “Josh is going to his school dance with Nikki. Mom’s working. Maybe I could come home with you after?”

“Sounds good,” Jared murmured, dipping in to brush his lips along Jensen’s neck once more. “Mr. Young usually works Halloween night too, since it gets so busy. So I might even be able to head out a little early.”

“Good,” Jensen whispered, pushing the costume to the side and sliding further up Jared’s lap. “Now I wanna thank you for my present, Daddy.”

Jensen pushed at his chest in the next moment, causing him to fall back on the bed, and Jared moaned as he shifted beneath his young lover. The brush of Jensen’s lips along his chest made everything in him heat up and Jared carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair, loving the way those silky strands felt to the touch.

Of course, he loved every moment of this, every moment of Jensen touching him, and Jared couldn’t help but spread his legs just a little further. “God, yeah, come on, baby. Need your lips on me, you wanna taste me, Jenny? Wanna suck my cock?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jensen gasped, his small hands curling over Jared’s thighs and holding tight. Jared lifted his head enough to peer down at Jensen, moaning even louder as Jensen’s lips parted and his tongue slipped out to glide over his flushed, rock hard cock. When Jensen moaned at the taste it caused a shudder to rock down Jared’s spine.

Jensen was just kind of sinful, the way his lips were always full, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with lust and want. And watching as his mouth parted only to circle around the head of his cock and slowly slide down? It was almost enough to pull Jared over the edge with startling speed. “Fuck yes, baby, _Jesus_. So damn good. You can take more, relax your mouth, let me claim you.”

The moan that fell from Jensen vibrated around his skin, causing Jared to nearly lurch up off the mattress as the pleasure burned in waves through every inch of his body. As Jensen’s mouth began to relax further Jared gripped his hair, holding tight and slowly fucking deeper and deeper, working his cock far back into the tight heat of Jensen’s mouth. It was sinfully delicious.

“Jenny, yes, baby, so damn close,” Jared groaned and continued to work his hips up further and further, pushing Jensen, trying to get deeper because it didn’t feel like it would ever be enough. “Swallow my come, Jenny, drink me all down.”

Once more Jensen was moaning around him and that was it for Jared. His hips snapped up and his release washed through him in a constant explosion. Jared tugged at Jensen’s hair and froze for just a moment, long enough to feel the heat of Jensen’s own release against his calf. _Fuck_. Jensen coming just from sucking Jared off? And here Jared had thought it couldn’t possibly get hotter.

“Jesus, you’re so perfect, darlin’,” Jared drawled, his accent always thicker in the wake of his release. His hands tucked under Jensen’s arms and lifted, dragging him up the full length of his body and crushing their lips together. “So glad I’ve got you in my life.”

Jensen hummed into the kiss and snuggled up against Jared’s body. “Time for a shower before we gotta go?”

Jared groaned and wrapped his arms around Jensen. “Definitely.”

~~

"Hi, Jared!"

Jared tore his gaze up from his phone and the picture of him and Jensen he'd been wistfully staring at. It was one of his favorites: Jensen tucked under his jaw, a pleased, soft smile on his lips. It made his heart quicken just a little.

The two girls standing on the other side of the counter were only vaguely familiar. They’d come in a few times over the last month or two and Jared smiled, tucking his phone away and leaning toward them. “Hey there, ladies. What can I do ya for?”

Both girls giggled and Jared’s smile softened. In all his time enjoying the view the arcade provided, he’d never really cared much about the girls. Okay, that was fucked up, and he could admit that internally but at least he never touched. Excluding Jensen. But that was really all Jensen’s fault, Jared was only marginally responsible. And yeah, he could totally work that reasoning if he tried hard enough.

“We put some money in the machine and it totally wouldn’t work,” one of the girl’s complained with a large pout, turning to point over her shoulder at the toy machine. “Can you get us our money back?”

“Oh yeah, sure, no problem.” Jared nodded, pushing back from the counter and walking out to the main arcade area. The girls were still giggling but Jared didn’t have the foggiest idea what they found so funny. The female mind was a puzzling place that Jared wasn’t crazy enough to try and figure out. “Sorry about that, girls, this machine usually doesn’t act up that much but it is an older one.”

Crawling down on his hands and knees, Jared moved around between the machines and stretched his arm out, flipping a switch at the back that would reset everything. Usually when it came to refunds Jared would simply open the register and offer the change but he didn’t like leaving the machines in a broken state, because nothing was worse than losing money on a game that didn’t work right in an arcade where you were supposed to be having a good time. 

When he flicked the switch once more and the machine whirred to life again Jared smiled and crawled back, straightening up and brushing his hands off on his thighs. He grinned down at the still-giggling girls and slipped a coin into the machine, nodding as the claw instantly moved. Jared had practiced this game a million times and he was kind of a ninja at it. With ease he dropped the claw over one of the animals, laughing as the girls squealed and clapped. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” One of the girls called out, stepping forward and grabbing Jared’s arm. “How did you do that?”

Jared dipped down to reach into the slot and pull out the stuffed puppy, offering it out to the girl and shrugging. “Just practiced a lot. You can keep that.”

This set the girls off in another explosion of giggles and Jared’s brows rose, half a laugh bubbling along his lips. He turned and led them over to the counter once more, opening the machine and pulling out a few coins.

“And here you go, your refund. You girls have a good day.”

“Thanks so much, Jared,” the girl clutching the stuffed dog had a tone of awe, her eyes fluttering, and she linked her arm through her friends and spun her quickly around.

They practically skipped out of the shop, their giggles following them, and Jared laughed softly and shook his head. A moment later he was freezing as the clearing of a throat sounded from his side. He turned slowly, a small smile growing on his lips. It was a surprise to see Jensen there; the boy had said it was his mother’s weekend off and Jared knew how rare their time together was.

“Jen, hey, what are you-” Jared glanced around the empty arcade and slid closer, his hand lifting to brush along Jensen’s side. “Whatcha doing here? Thought you were busy with your Mom.”

“She got called in, so I thought I’d come and hang out with you until you closed up.” Jensen glanced toward the doorway where the girls had disappeared then looked back at Jared. “Those girls want you.”

Jared nearly choked on his breath. His eyes grew wide for a moment and he glanced toward the girls he could no longer see outside the shop and back to his young lover. “Are you crazy? Those... Jen. They’re just a couple of kids.”

“ _I’m_ a kid,” Jensen pointed out quietly, his arms sliding over his chest like a shield and he frowned down at the ground. “I was watching. When you were crawling back behind the machine they were staring at your ass, Jared. They’re all giggly and goo-goo eyes. They _want_ you.”

“Hey,” Jared whispered, sliding a step closer and curling his hand over Jensen’s wrist. It couldn’t be seen over the counter so he let his grip rest there and tighten. “Who cares? I don’t want them. I didn’t even _look_ at them. The only one I want making goo-goo eyes at me is you.”

Jensen’s lower lip slid out in a full pout, his eyes turned down to the ground for a long moment, but Jared didn’t miss the way he leaned just a little closer. It made his heart hurt slightly, to think of the boy doubting how he truly felt, but this thing between them really was so new and fragile. Jared had to work to build up their confidence, strengthen their relationship, he would show Jensen how great they could really be.

“You believe me don’t you?” Jared murmured, reaching out to brushing his finger along Jensen’s jaw. “I mean honestly, I don’t even _like_ girls, you know this, Jensen.” Dipping down, Jared risked a glance at the door then let his lips brush just along the edge of Jensen’s ear. “No one has _ever_ made me feel as you do, Jenny. You’re my precious little boy. That’s all that matters.”

“Really?” Jensen finally gasped, reaching out to lay his hand flat on Jared’s chest and slowly slide it down. “You really just want me, Jared? No one else?”

“No one else,” Jared breathed, letting his lips slide down Jensen’s jaw before he straightened up and grinned down at Jensen. The last thing he wanted was someone walking in on them, that would be beyond bad. “Now, let me take you home. I’ll make us a great dinner, we’ll watch a movie with Harley on the couch and then enjoy a night alone together, how does that sound?”

“Sounds like a fantastic night.” Jensen beamed up at him and all but bounced to the front door of the shop. Jared couldn’t help grinning in response.

~~

Sweat dripped down Jared’s brow and he panted heavily, gripping Harley’s leash tighter and quickening his pace along the sidewalk. The morning air was still warm enough to tolerate the outside run in shorts and a tee but chilly enough that his lungs were aching just slightly. Jared kind of loved when the weather was like this because it was crisp, refreshing, and it made him a little grateful for being alive.

Alright, Jared would be the first to admit how cheesy that sounded, but after the car accident that had killed his family and being the only one left... he’d had to learn to appreciate those things. Before it hadn’t hit him as much before. Now that he had Jensen? Jared was spending every day being grateful.

Because as crazy as it sounded there was simply something remarkable about the boy. Sure, he might only be thirteen, he had so much to learn and so much life to live, but Jared could already see how perfect they would be together. For as long as Jensen wanted to have him, Jared was quite willingly his.

As he rounded the corner, his steps slowed and his eyes landed on a familiar form in the apartment parking lot. It wasn’t often he saw Jensen out and about in the morning. Usually his school hours were too early for Jared to be conscious or, well, there were a million and one excuses. 

Today was a Saturday, though and Jensen had no school. He was trailing behind his older brother - whom Jared recognized from the pictures - and a woman who had to be Jensen’s mom. Jared had never actually seen the woman before, simply knew that she worked nights as a nurse, trying her hardest to support her two sons on a single income. He also knew Jensen loved his mother and was surprisingly not really all that bitter about being so often neglected but that was just Jensen being amazing for you.

Now he was all smiles, clearly pleased at the family time, and Jared smiled softly down at his shoes and increased his pace again. There was no reason he needed to let Jensen see him and feel guilty or something about not being able to say hi. It wasn’t like Jared didn’t know just how very taboo their relationship was.

Harley catching sight of Jensen before they could pass the parking lot rapidly changed Jared’s plans. An excited bark rose from the dog and he lurched, yanking Jared's arm painfully in its socket and twisting free of his collar. Dammit, Jared had been meaning to tighten that thing for this very reason.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath and took off in a jog after the dog. Though it was already too late, Jensen had spotted Harley and fuck, he was _so_ not ready for this meeting.

Did he pretend like he didn't know Jensen? Did Josh know just how often his brother was heading off to the arcade? Or was that a secret they just kept quiet because Josh was supposed to be babysitting his little brother and was running off to get laid with his slut girlfriend instead.

As Jared drew closer, Jensen’s eyes landed on him, lighting up, and Jared’s heart fluttered pleasantly in his chest. That smile was worth every risk they took to be together, Jared knew it with every fiber of his being. 

“Harley, come here!” Jared called out, slowing his jog and shoving his hand back through his sweat-damp hair. 

Jensen had knelt and was petting Harley, who was happily ignoring Jared and lapping along Jensen’s jaw. “It’s okay, he’s a friendly little guy.”

“Not so little,” Josh grunted, eyeing Harley a little warily then looking back up at Jared just as uncertainly. 

“Harley wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Jared pasted on his most cheerful smile and reached out to rub his fingers along the top of Harley’s head. As they brushed along Jensen’s his skin tingled and their gazes met and held for a long moment, a thousand things passing through that one look alone.

“Mom, this is Jared,” Jensen said a beat later, answering Jared’s silent question about how they handled this thing between them. “He works that arcade on Main. You know the one I like to go to? I didn’t know you lived around here, Jared.”

“Yeah, just over there.” Straightening up Jared pointed toward his house, trying to keep from meeting Jensen’s eyes in case he smirked or something that would give things away. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Call me Donna.” Jensen’s mother smiled and reached out to shake his hand. “I’ve heard my son loves wasting money away at that arcade. I hope he’s on his best behavior there.”

Jared smiled and nodded, just barely glancing once over at Jensen before answering. “Oh absolutely, he’s probably one of the best kids we’ve got in there. I mean, it’s not that hard to be better than those brats but...”

As Donna laughed, Jensen blushed and Jared considered it a silent type of victory. He was winning the woman over even if she didn’t know it and that, for some reason, was oddly thrilling to Jared. Even if she could never, _ever_ know, at least some part of her liked him. 

“Well, we better get going. Jensen, it was nice seeing you again. And nice meeting you, Donna. You guys have a good day.” Jared gave Jensen a brief smile, hoping everything he couldn’t say would be clear in his eyes, before stooping down to fix Harley’s collar in place once more. 

He glanced back only once as he left the apartment parking lot to find Jensen watching him, smile still on his lips, and Jared’s heart fluttered all over again.

~~

Halloween was, oddly enough, one of the busiest times at the arcade. For years - long before Jared started working for Mr. Young - the shops on the main block participated in a candy giveaway. Kids could walk up and down each side of the main strip and go into each shop and get candy and usually it was the hot spot, _the_ place to send your kids and know they’d be safe for the night because of the number of adults constantly roaming the streets. 

This was Jared’s third Halloween working and it was no less busy than the others. He was just relieved Mr. Young always made a point of coming in to help as well because the number of people was a little overwhelming. Jared spent a good deal of time laughing at the costumes, joking around with the kids, and trying not to stare longingly at the door for the little Catholic school-girl - well, boy - he knew would be there soon.

“Hey, Jared!”

Jared at first didn’t recognize the two girls in matching cheerleader costumes that bounced up in front of him. But the moment they began to giggle Jared placed them and a small smile pulled at his lips. Because of these two girls, Jensen had gotten jealous and spent an hour one night, a week or so ago, laying in Jared’s lap and bringing him to a slow and sinfully delicious orgasm with his lips and tongue. 

He kind of owed them. 

“Hey, girls, nice costumes.” Both girls giggled once more and Jared chuckled softly, lifting up a plastic cauldron and offering it out. “You’re only allowed one piece, so choose wisely.”

As the girl’s murmured to each other and sorted through the candy, Jared’s gaze drifted. Some kids had stopped to play the games, some were in a line for a face painter Mr. Young had hired, and another large group was bobbing for apples on the other side of the store. It was fun to see how many people got into the Halloween spirit this year; even adults took to dressing up.

Jared himself had dressed up as a teacher, complete with a briefcase, fake glasses, and a bowtie under his suit jacket. He had a report card tucked in his front pocket so people would get what he was but really, he didn’t mind explaining it. Because every time he said, “Oh I’m a schoolteacher,” he thought of Jensen’s costume and his heart would quicken all over again.

The girls handed the plastic cauldron back; they probably took more than one candy but Jared didn’t really mind all that much. He smiled at them as they turned to head off. Then the front door of the shop opened and Jared looked up, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Jensen entering the shop. 

He was perfect, better than anything Jared’s sickest fantasies could have dreamed up. The long blond wig with the hair hanging over his shoulders, the crisp white shirt with the folded up sleeves, the green and black plaid tie that matched the skirt that hung almost too short, halfway up Jensen’s thighs. And god, the white knee-high socks and perfectly spotless white shoes. He looked so much like a girl Jared’s heart skipped a beat. 

_Perfect_.

“Hey, Mr. Young.” Jared turned to his boss and forced a smile, hoping his face didn’t look as flushed as he felt. “I think I’m gonna take my break now, have a quick dinner. That okay?”

“Yeah, sure, take your time.” Mr. Young nodded at him, a brief smile playing across his lips before he turned away to assist the next group of kids at the apple station.

Jared’s eyes snapped back to Jensen still lingering just inside the shop and he smirked, dipping his head to gesture towards the door to the back room. Heat was already boiling up in him, crawling through every inch of his body and already starting to fill his cock in his nice dress slacks. He forced his gaze down to keep from drawing attention to himself or the boy dressed in the perfect little uniform that he couldn’t stop staring at. 

He reached the door first and slipped inside, sucking in deep breaths and curling fingers into fists at his side. Already his palms were damp and Jared bit at his lip, palming across his crotch to ease off some of the tension.

“Happy Halloween,” Jensen murmured as he stepped into the room, letting the door fall closed behind him and leaning back against it. “Mr. Padalecki.”

“Jesus,” Jared whispered and spun quickly toward Jensen. He crossed the small break room quickly and reached out above Jensen’s head to turn the lock, his palms planting on the door above Jensen’s head. “Look at you. Fuck, so gorgeous. How do you feel? You like showing off your perfect little body like this for everyone to see?”

“Yes,” Jensen whispered, tilting his head up toward Jared and slowly dragging his tongue across his lips. Which was about the time Jared realized the boy’s plump lips were smeared with a pale pink lip gloss. “But mostly just for you.”

Jared moaned and shifted forward, dragging his nose up along Jensen’s jaw and breathing in his scent. He was pretty sure Jensen was wearing some type of perfume, which just made things all the more hotter. Amazing how he could see a completely naked woman and not be even remotely aroused but the moment his boy dressed as a girl, all he felt was the burning thick rush of lust. 

Dropping down to his knees only made him a couple inches shorter then Jensen and Jared’s lips quirked in the slightest smile. He let his large hands trail down Jensen’s sides, rumpling the crisp white of his shirt, the dark plaid of his skirt, then finally over the smooth creamy skin of his thighs. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby, wish I could take my time with you right now, explore every inch of you. Only got so long for my break, though.”

“Can’t wait,” Jensen gasped, curling his hands over Jared’s shoulders and clenching tightly. “Please, need you Jared, need _more_.”

“I’ll take care of you, baby, I promise,” Jared murmured and slid his hands back up under Jensen’s skirt, nearly gasping when he felt the soft silk of the boy’s panties. Already Jensen’s hard cock was straining the fabric and Jared rolled slowly over it. “God, these those new panties I got you last weekend?”

“Yes,” Jensen whispered and spread his legs just a little wider, rocking his hips up. “Should I call you Mr. Padalecki now? While you fuck me? Or can I still call you Daddy?”

“Christ, Jenny, you can call me whatever you want long as you’re moaning my name.” Jared smirked and pressed up to slide his lips over Jensen’s for a deep kiss.

As Jensen’s arms tightened around him and pulled him closer, sucking Jared’s tongue hard between his lips, pleasure curled hard up through him. His cock was already aching hard in his pants and as he rubbed firmly along the straining silk of Jensen’s panties. He pressed forward and moaned as Jensen’s fingers dragged up through his hair. 

“Fuck, baby,” Jared gasped and pulled back from the kiss, spinning Jensen to press him flat against the door and sliding down. He pushed Jensen’s skirt up and dipped in, letting his nose run along the crack of silk panties, breathing in his boy’s musky scent. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Jared tugged hard at Jensen’s panties, dragging them down to Jensen’s thighs and quickly digging his thumbs into the boy’s ass to spread him wider. In an instant he was dipping forward to flick his tongue over the puckered entrance, smirking as Jensen let out a low string of curses and rocked his hips back. “Oh, Daddy, please, please more.”

As his tongue slid over and over along Jensen’s hole Jared’s free hand dropped to rub over his cock, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He just wanted to bury himself in Jensen’s tight body, savor that heat pulsing around him. But first he wanted to make Jensen fall apart on his tongue. 

“More, more,” Jensen chanted over and over, rocking his hips back to meet each sweep of Jared’s tongue, nearly calling out when Jared brought his finger up and slowly slipped it up into him.

“Gotta keep it down, baby,” Jared murmured against the boy’s ass, rolling steadily up to rub across Jensen’s prostate. The boy’s knees weakened slightly and Jared’s arm snapped up, curling around the thin waist to hold him up, keep him from collapsing on the ground. 

“Please, Daddy,” Jensen gasped out and let his head drop hard down on the door, rocking his ass eagerly back into the heat of Jared’s mouth. “Need you. Need you in me, please.”

Jared scraped his teeth over Jensen’s ass then sat back, working a second finger up beside his first and watching his lover’s tiny body open up around his finger. “We’ve still got to work on your patience, Jenny baby, I know you’ve got more than that.”

“Thought your break was short,” Jensen whispered, twisting around to peer down at Jared. “Please. I know you want me. You wanna fuck me.”

Well. That was pretty damn true. So Jared pulled his fingers free and stood, shrugging out of his suit coat and yanking his shirt quick free from his slacks. The last thing he wanted was to risk Mr. Young coming back and hearing Jensen. At least the door was locked so he couldn’t get in, but still. 

In one quick movement Jared scooped Jensen up off the ground, pausing only long enough to tug off his panties before holding the boy above his crotch until thin legs wrapped around his body. He reached beneath Jensen and tugged at the fly on his jeans, slipping the button free, dragging the zipper down, using the heel of his palm to shove at the material. Jensen clung to him tightly as he shifted, lifting his hand and spitting into his palm. The way Jensen rubbed so shamelessly against him sent a shudder through his body and Jared stroked quickly over his cock, more than ready to claim his young lover.

Jared lined himself quickly at Jensen’s entrance, watching as the boy’s head fell back and smacked loudly into the door. “Gonna make you come on my cock,” Jared growled against Jensen’s ear, nearly hissing as the boy squirmed and rocked his body hard enough to pull the head of Jared’s cock inside his tight clenching muscles.

“Yes, god,” Jensen moaned, the noise growing as Jared sank even deeper up into him.

Not wanting anyone on the other side of the door to hear, Jared pressed in and slanted his lips hard over Jensen’s. There was definitely a sharp level of thrill, being so close to everyone, and Jared couldn’t help driving hard up to bury his cock completely in Jensen. The boy tensed, his legs tightening around Jared’s middle, and their lips parted with the slick slide of flesh. “You’re okay, baby, you feel so good around my cock. You like this? Me stretching you open? You like it even if it hurts?”

“Good hurt,” Jensen gasped out and rolled his hips slowly up to grind his cock deep within Jensen’s body, knowing the head was pressed right up against Jensen’s prostate. “M-move, Daddy. Fuck me. _Please_.”

That was all the plea Jared needed to hear. His hips drew back, arms cinched tight around Jensen’s thin body and holding him in place as his cock slid free, snapping sharp back up a beat later. Jensen’s fingers were in constant motion through his hair, dragging along the strands and pulling. He already knew how to work his body, twisting and writhing as best he could to thrust his hips down onto Jared’s cock over and over, meeting each forward snap of Jared’s.

“Yes, Daddy, yes, so so good.” Jensen’s moans grew louder once more, Jared’s lips slanting over the boy’s to swallow down each noise. The soft material of Jensen’s skirt brushed over their bodies as Jared tightened his grip, quickened his thrust. 

Jared’s own moan rose low in the pit of his stomach, vibrating through him, and the snap of his hips took on a nearly violent quality. The small break room echoed with the sound of shared pants, the slap of skin together, the gentle swish of fabric as their bodies continued to move. Jensen’s small body was perfect against his, knee-high socks half rolled down, tie loosened and dangling across his chest. None of which was more breathtaking then the flush staining Jensen’s freckle-covered cheeks. 

“ _Fuck_ , I love you,” Jared moaned softly, crushing his lips to Jensen’s once more as his orgasm rose and threatened to boil over in him. Jensen’s muscles once more tightened around his cock and Jared angled to hit the boy’s sweet spot over and over.

Then Jensen was calling out into the kiss, his nails digging into Jared’s scalp and the hot slick of his release spilling between them. Jared didn’t really care that it stained his clothes, that he’d have to wash off and probably still get some weird looks, it was completely worth it. Especially when Jensen broke from the kiss and slumped against his chest, panting roughly. “Oh my god, Jared, so amazing.”

“I know,” Jared murmured, gently kissing along Jensen’s jaw and staggering back to drop hard onto the nearest chair. He bit back a groan as Jensen’s body shifted around his cock once more, come soaking over his skin, and sucked in a few quick greedy breaths. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

“Did you mean it?” Jensen sit up, gasping softly then shifting so Jared slid from his hole and he could sit easily on Jared’s lap. “About, um, about loving me?”

Jared smiled, almost shyly, down at his lap and shrugged a shoulder. “Well... yeah. Shit, you mean so much to me, Jenny, I can’t even imagine my life without you. Somehow you’ve come into my life and just, turned everything upside down and that’s amazing.”

Jensen beamed at him, pressing forward to crush his lips against Jared’s in a kiss hard enough to leave Jared breathless all over again. “I love you, too. I feel all those things you just said, about changing everything, and how amazing it is.”

“Then I guess it’s very good we’ve got each other then, yeah?” Jared chuckled softly and worked his lips over Jensen’s for a few long minutes, knowing their time for privacy was coming to an end. “I’ve got to get back out there. So, here’s what I want you to do.”

Jared shifted Jensen up to his feet and dug into his pocket, pulling out a plug and smirking as he held it high enough for Jensen to see. “You’re gonna put that in me?” Jensen asked.

“Yes. I want to keep all my come up in you, have you put your panties back on, then I won’t have to stretch you open when we get home. You’ll just be ready for me.” Jared smirked and reached around Jensen, pressing the plug easily in and grinning as Jensen’s body instantly clamped down around it.

The boy’s knees weakened for a moment and he swayed toward Jared before sucking in a breath and nodding quickly. “I already can’t wait.”

“Yeah, Jenny, me neither.”


End file.
